The evolution of form is one of the most awe-inspiring aspects of multicellular life. From the vast array of colors in nature to the changes that brought about the human race from primates, we are confronted with its aftereffects on a daily basis. A particularly important question is how the multiple components of a genetic program are modified to create a new trait. The patterned pigmentation of Drosophila wings presents an exceptional opportunity to dissect the evolution of multigene networks in the origin of complex traits. The aim of this proposal is to identify genes involved in the melanin synthesis pathway which contribute to the evolution of new pigment patterns, and understand how they were co-opted. Once identified, the molecular underpinnings of how each gene has attained a new activity will be explored. A panel of potential genes will be analyzed for expression associated with patterned areas. Using transgenesis of Drosophila melanogaster, the basis of each positive candidate's new activity will be defined. Finally, the sufficiency of identified components will be tested by ectopic expression in a species whose wings are unpatterned. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]